


Happy Birthday Felicity!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Felicity’s birthday and the truth comes out in the most obvious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Felicity!

**Happy Birthday Felicity!**  
**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver/Felicity, Oliver/Sara, Roy/Thea, Diggle/Lyla, Laurel, Quentin  
**Rating:** PG (mild sexual content)  
**Word Count:** 4165  
**Summary:** Its Felicity’s birthday and the truth comes out in the most obvious way.

 **Happy Birthday Felicity!**  
“Why is your boyfriend rubbing his man parts on his assistant?” Laurel asked Sara as she sat at the bar.

“They're dancing.” Sara sat a club soda in front of her sister.

“Is that what you call that?” Laurel pointed to the dance floor.

Oliver and Felicity were dirty dancing to a fast paced song. She had her back up against him as they were grinding to the music. His hand was on her thigh and the other was around her waist holding her against him.

“It’s her birthday. He is just having a little fun with her. Lighten up Laurel.” Sara laughed.

“This is Ollie 'I cheat on my girlfriends' Queen that we are talking about.” Laurel reminded her.

“He's not like that anymore.” Sara said. “Felicity needs some attention and a little fun. She’s been down lately.”

“Uh huh.” Laurel said. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Sara, why are my brother and his assistant practically doing it on the dance floor?” Thea came up to the sisters. “I thought there wasn't anything going on with them.”

“There isn't. They're just dancing.” Sara said with a sigh.

“That looks like a lot more than dancing.” Thea said with a smirk. “Did he just put his hand up her skirt?”

Laurel and Sara look over at them. Sara sighs as she sees Oliver’s hand just at the hem of felicity’s short skirt. 

“Is the VIP room ready?” Sara asked.

“Yeah it’s ready.” Thea said. “Why did Ollie request it? And why all the pink? Roy says it looks like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol exploded up there.”

“It’s Felicity's birthday.” Sara said. “Dig and Lyla are coming too. They are bringing the cake. Ollie wants it stocked with champagne.”

Oliver and Felicity came over. Felicity had a big goofy grin on her face. Oliver had a smirk on his face.  

“Hi Laurel. Want to come to my surprise party?” Felicity asked.

Laurel looked surprised. She looked over Felicity’s shoulder to Oliver. “Surprise party?”

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t tell her.”

“You know.” Sara rolled her eyes. “Of course you know. How do you know?”

“The bakery called to confirm the order for my cake.” Felicity said. “Oliver has horrible handwriting. They asked me to confirm the spelling of my name.” 

“Damn!” Oliver said. “I thought I printed the order out.”

“Ollie, how could you!” Sara glared at him.

“Don’t be mad at him. He’s a sweetheart to even remember.” Felicity said.

Dig and Lyla walked in with the cake and an armful of presents.

“Dig! Lyla! You brought my cake and presents too. You want a ‘Castaway’? Sara made this drink thing called a ‘Castaway’ and they are wonderful.” Felicity was obviously a bit tipsy.

“How many has she had?” Dig asked with a smile.

“She had two.” Sara said. “But they have three shots of rum in each one.”

“Come dance with me Dig!” Felicity said as she put her hand on his arm.

“You may not want him to do that.” Laurel said to Lyla.

“I’m not gonna dance with him like I did with Oliver. I promise. Please Dig.” Felicity laughed.

“She was all over Ollie.” Laurel said to Lyla.

“Do I want to ask?” Dig looked at Oliver. He put the cake down on the bar. 

“No.” Oliver blushed as he grinned.

“Are you gonna behave? Lyla has a gun.” Dig chuckled as Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor.

“Yes I do!” Lyla said. “Don’t forget that, Johnny.”

Oliver laughed as Felicity waved at him.

“So do you rub your man parts all over every girl who has a birthday?” Laurel asked.

“I wasn’t….” Oliver shrugged. “It’s Felicity.” 

“What does that mean?” Laurel asked.

“It means that there is nothing going on.” Sara said. “I’ll take the cake up. Thea have Roy bring up a case of champagne.”

“Sure.” Thea said. “I don’t know how you put up with my brother.”  

“He’s not that bad.” Sara picked up the cake. “Lyla, you and Laurel come on. Ollie?”

“I’ll be up in a minute.”  Oliver said. “I’ll go get the rest of the presents from the car.”

The three women went up to the VIP lounge. Sara put the cake on the bar in the lounge. Lyla put the presents down next to it.

“Wow! It is pink!” Laurel said as she looked around.

“It’s her favorite color.” Sara said. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to check on Roy and the champagne.”

Laurel went over to the front and looked down at the dance floor. “Well, she isn’t all over him like she was Ollie.”

“She is like his little sister.” Lyla laughed. “Besides I have a gun, remember.”

“I doubt Ollie thinks of her as a little sister. He doesn’t dance with Thea like he was with Felicity.” Laurel said.

“I would imagine not.” Lyla laughed.

Laurel looked at Lyla. “Then what is it with her and Ollie. They were all over each other right in front to my sister.”

Lyla shrugged. “Are you worried about your sister? I think Sara can handle it. Because I don’t think there is anything to worry about. Dig said they are just friends.”

“Uh huh.” Laurel said. “They don’t always act like friends.”

Lyla shrugged. “It must be the stress of the corporate life.”

“Sure it is.” Laurel said. “You know Oliver has a history of cheating. I’m just worried that he’s continuing his old habits.”

“Even if he does it’s your sister’s business not yours.” Lyla said. She looked down at Dig and Felicity and laughed. “He looks like he’s having fun. Did he just do the ‘Batman’ move?”

“That was cute.” Laurel laughed. “He seems like a fun guy. At least, he is having a good time.”

“He is.” Lyla laughed. “He is very fond of her. So is Oliver. He and Oliver are very protective of her.”

Roy came in with the case of champagne. “Where is everybody? Oliver and Sara should be up here.”

“Oliver went to get presents and Sara was looking for you.” Lyla said. “They must have gotten lost.”

“Typical.” Thea said as she came in. “Is the birthday girl still dancing with your boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Lyla said. She pointed down to the dance floor. “There they are.”

Thea came over and looked over the railing to the dance floor.

Sara and Oliver came in. Oliver had an armful of presents. Sara looked a little annoyed.

“I didn’t know we were doing presents. Roy whispered to Sara when she came back behind the bar. “Somebody should have said something.”

“Don’t worry about it. Ollie took care of it. She won’t know it’s not really from you.” Sara whispered back.

“Roy, go get some club soda too.” Thea glanced over to Laurel.

“Yeah. Be right back.” Roy said. “I have to go get some ice for the buckets. Hey Sara, is that your dad?”

Office Lance waved as he passed Felicity on the dance floor. He headed to the bar and Roy pointed him towards the stairs to the VIP lounge.

“I didn’t know Dad was coming.” Laurel said to Sara.

“He’s fond of Felicity. She has helped him out on a few occasions.” Sara said.

“There is a lot I don’t know apparently. Laurel said.

Quentin Lance walked in and put a small box on the pile. He looked around. “I just thought I’d come by for some cake.”

Oliver held out his hand to the older man. “She will be glad you came. I think Roy went for some club soda. Do you know everyone?”

“Not everyone.” Lance said.

Oliver nodded. “This is Lyla Michaels. She is Mr. Diggle’s friend.”

Lyla smiled. “I’m his ex-wife actually. We are dating again.”

“Good luck with that.” Lance said as he sat on the sofa.

Felicity and Dig came into the VIP lounge.

“Oh! It’s so pretty!” Felicity wobbled as she spun around. Oliver caught her before she fell over. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you!”

Oliver smiled down at her. “I’m glad you like it. Do you want to dance some more? I think Roy may want to have a turn.”

Roy came in with ice and club soda. He looked up like a deer in the headlights when he heard Oliver.

Felicity looked over and wrinkled her nose. “He’s busy. Officer Lance, will you dance with me?”

“I don’t know how to dance like that.” Lance said.

“Oh! it’s easy. Come on.” Felicity reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him off the sofa.

“I guess I’m dancing.” Lance said. He followed Felicity down the steps.

“Ollie, that is my dad.” Sara said.

“She knows.” Oliver said. “She will behave. She behaved with Dig.”

“Why is it that you are the only one she doesn’t behave with Ollie?” Laurel asked. “Is there something that my sister should know about?”

“No. Felicity and I have a platonic relationship. There is nothing going on.” Oliver shrugged.

“Does she know it’s platonic?” Laurel asked.

“They have issues with boundaries.” Sara said. “Especially ones about personal space.” 

Laurel raised her eyebrows. “I saw that.”

Oliver sighed and looked at Dig.

Dig just shrugged and shook his head. He wasn’t going to get in it. He put his arm around Lyla and guided her to the sofa.

Laurel looked over the rail to see if Felicity was behaving with her father. Sara came to join her.

Quentin and Felicity was in waltz pose swaying to the music. They were talking as they danced.

Thea looked over the rail. “Roy, you should dance with her too. I want to see if she tries to climb you like she does Ollie.”

“We were just dancing.” Oliver went over to the bar and picked up the presents and put them on the table.

Lyla looked at dig. She leaned over and whispered. “Are they always that obvious?”

Dig tightened his lips and nodded.

Oliver looked at Dig and then up at the ceiling. He sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

The song ended and Felicity and Lance appeared in the doorway.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Lance smiled at his girls and sat down at the bar.

Felicity went over and sat on Oliver’s lap. “I have lots of presents. Did you get me lots of presents?”

“There are some from other people too.” Oliver said as he saw Sara glare at him from behind the bar. “Are you ready to start opening them?”

“No I want to dance with you again. Please.” Felicity rubbed his stubble with her hands. “It’s my birthday.”

Oliver grabbed her hands and helped her up and stood up. “Let’s go. One more dance then cake and presents.”

Felicity smiled up at him and giggled. “One more with you then one with Roy. I don’t want him to feel left out.”

“Uh … That’s okay, Felicity. I don’t feel left out.” Roy said as he glanced at Thea to see if she heard what was said.

“Nonsense! You are dancing with me after I dance with Oliver.” Felicity insisted.

Sara gave Oliver a look like she wanted to ram her bow staff up his ass.

Oliver just gave her an apologetic look.

"Okay Felicity. Whatever you want, it’s your birthday.” Oliver said as he started to guide her to the stairs with his hand on her back. “Right Roy?”

“Yeah sure.” Roy knew there was no way he was getting out of it.

Laurel waited until they were gone. “Why didn’t you say something, Sara?”

“Would it have done any good?” Sara said. She looked over at Dig then back at Laurel. “Laurel, you and I both know that Ollie does what he wants with who he wants.”

“It doesn’t mean you need to put up with it.” Laurel said.

“Ollie and I aren’t working out anyway so it doesn’t matter.” Sara said.

“What? I thought it was going great.” Laurel said.

Sara shook her head. She looked over the rail at Oliver and Felicity dancing close and way too familiar. “I thought so too but now I know better. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I have glasses to fill.”

Laurel watched her sister go over to the bar and open the champagne and start pouring it into glasses.

“You and Laurel having a fight?” Lance asked Sara.

“No. Ollie and I are about to have it out.” Sara said. “No shooting him for me, Dad!”

Lance laughed. “I think you can handle him without any help from me.” 

“Why are you laughing? Her heart is breaking.” Laurel said as she came over to them.

“So will his head later, I imagine.” Lance clinked his glass of club soda with Sara’s. “Let your sister handle her business, Laurel.”

Laurel rolled her eyes at her father.

Thea came back up with plates and forks and put them on the bar. “Roy, you better go take your turn. I think Ollie is about done.”

“I don’t have to if you don’t want me to.” Roy said to Thea.

“I think you’re safe. She said that she’s only doing that with Ollie.” Thea said. She shook her head and grinned. “Because he is a hot guy. She is really drunk.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Roy said as he headed for the stairs.

Oliver came up stairs a few minutes later. “Thanks Thea.”

“You better deal with your girlfriend. She’s giving you death glares.” Thea said. “I would too if Roy was doing what you’re doing with your assistant.”

Oliver wrinkled his brow at her.

“You know it’s like you are on a date with her.” Thea said. She walked over to the bar. “Crap! I forgot the knife.”

Sara pulled out a knife from somewhere and held it out.

“Thanks.” Thea looked at it then took it. She looked at Oliver who was standing behind her. She patted him on the chest. “I will visit your grave.”

“Can I talk to you?” Oliver held out his hand to Sara.

Sara followed him over away from everyone else. She said quietly to him. “I think we said all there was to say downstairs. I think you need to think about what you are really feeling for Felicity. Until then we have nothing left to say to each other.”

Oliver looked over the rail at Felicity then back at Sara. “Then that’s it. We are over?”

“Yeah Ollie. We are over.” Sara said. “She is better for you than I am and we both know it.”

“I’m sorry, Sara.” Oliver said.

“I’m sorry too.” Sara said before she walked away.    

“You think there’s trouble there?” Lyla asked Dig.

“Oh yeah and it’s been coming for a while.” Dig said. “We are just going to sit here and stay out of it.”

Lyla nodded. “Good tactic!”

Roy came up the stairs grinning. He gave Thea a wink. “She behaved.”

Thea smiled. “I was watching.”

Felicity was right behind him. She looked around. “Hey! This is a party. Don’t be all quiet.

Oliver moved away from the rail. “Are you ready for presents?”

“Uh huh!” Felicity grabbed his hand and shoved him back into the chair he had been sitting in. She sat down on his lap. “Who’s first?”

Oliver pulled the stack over and picked up one with a red bow. He looked over at Roy. “This one is from Roy.”

Felicity opened the box and found a pair of silver leaf earrings. She held them up to her ears. “Oh! Pretty! Roy, thank you.”

“Sure.” Roy said with a smile.

Dig handed Oliver the next present. “This one is from me.”

Felicity put the earrings back in the box and put them down on the table.

She took the box and ripped the paper to open it. There was a pair of flannel pajamas with unicorns and rainbows on them.

“Thanks Dig!” Felicity laughed.

Dig smiled and passed over another box. This is from Lyla.”

“You didn’t have to get me a present, Lyla, but I’m glad you did.” Felicity opened the box in the same manner as she did Dig’s present. In the box was a pair of fuzzy rainbow slippers. “Perfect! Thank you, Lyla.”

Oliver took the box and stacked on the floor with the other one. He picked up a small box with a white bow. “I think this one is from Mr. Lance.”

Quentin nodded. “Yeah, that one is from me.”

Felicity beamed at him. She pulled the lid off and found a silver bracelet with an arrow and heart toggle clasp. She giggled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It seemed appropriate.” Lance said.

Sara and Laurel looked at their father in confusion.

“Look Oliver! Isn’t it pretty?” Felicity said as she held it up.

“Yeah, it’s very pretty.” Oliver smiled at her. He took it from her. “Here let me help you put it on.”

Felicity held out her arm and Oliver put the bracelet on her and fastened it. She wiggled her arm and smiled.

Oliver picked up another present. “This one is from Sara.”

Felicity opened the box and squealed when she saw the black leather jacket. “This is awesome. Thank you, Sara. Thanks for letting me borrow Oliver for the night too. I’ll give him back tomorrow. I promise.”

“It’s alright.” Sara said. She didn’t have the heart to tell Felicity that she was done with Oliver and she didn’t want him back.

Laurel gave her sister a questioning look.

Lance reached out and tapped Laurel on the arm and shook his head.

“There is one from me there too.” Thea said as she pointed at a pink covered box on the table.

Oliver picked up the one his sister pointed at and handed it to Felicity. He smiled at his sister.

Felicity opened the box and gasped. She pulled the designer scarf out of the box. “Oh it’s beautiful. It’s real silk! Thank you Thea! This will look great with my new jacket.”

“Two more.” Oliver said. He handed her the last one on the table.

“There is only one left Oliver.” Felicity said.

“You will get the last one later.” Oliver said. “It will be waiting when you get home.” 

“Oh!” Felicity looked at the box on her lap. “Who is this from?”

“That one is from me.” Oliver said.

Felicity opened the box and looked surprised. She pulled out a computer processor. “How did you get one of these? This is classified.”

“I went to the wall for it but it was worth it.” He looked over at Lyla and Dig.

Felicity giggled and threw her arms around his neck. She gave him a big wet kiss on his cheek. “I bet you did. I can just imagine that conversation. Did she use her loud voice or did she just pull out her gun?”

Oliver just grinned with the bright pink lipstick kiss on his cheek. “A little of both.”

“Ah huh! You were very brave. She is really scary.” Felicity gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Lyla and Dig chuckled.

“Who is she talking about?” Laurel asked Sara.

Sara just shook her head. She wasn’t going to tell her sister that Oliver went to Amanda Waller at ARGUS for the processor he just gave Felicity. 

“Cake! Let’s have cake.” Felicity put the chip back in the box. She handed it to Oliver to put on the stack.

Diggle helped Oliver clear off the table as Thea carried over the cake and put it on the table. There was one candle on it.

Felicity closed her eyes and made a wish. She took a deep breath and blew. She nearly fell off Oliver’s lap but he grabbed her in time.

“Oh wow! That made me a little dizzy.” Felicity said.

Roy passed out the champagne as Thea cut the cake and served it.

Felicity took a big bite of cake. Mmm.

Oliver smiled. “I remembered white chocolate was one of your favorites.”

“How did he remember that? He couldn’t even remember his mother’s birthday when we were together.” Laurel said half to herself.

“Laurel, you’re not helping matters.” Lance whispered to his daughter.

“Sorry.” Laurel looked at Sara.

“It’s fine.” Sara said. She got up and went to get more champagne.

Everyone was quiet as they enjoyed the cake and champagne.

Felicity took the last big sip of champagne from her second glass and giggled. “I think I’m drunk.”

“Really?” Oliver said with a grin. “Are you sure?”

“Yep! I’m sure!” Felicity said. “I hate to eat and plunder and run but I need to go home before I pass out. Everyone just stay here and party. I’ll just get a cab.”

“No cab on your birthday. I’ll take you home.” Lance said as he stood up. “Let’s get your presents together and get you down stairs.”

Oliver helped her down the stairs. Lyla and Dig gathered the presents and followed them.

Lance kissed his daughters. “I’ll call you both later.”

“Thanks Dad.” Sara said as she started to pick up the mess.

Lance found them all standing out front. Felicity was leaning against Oliver. He pointed to the corner of the lot. “My car is this way.”

Oliver got Felicity in the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Good night Felicity.”

“Thank you for my party.” Felicity said with a loopy grin.

Oliver stood up and closed the door. He started to walk away but Lance was right there.

“Sara thinks you are about to break up. Are you going to break my baby’s heart?” Lance asked.

“We already have. I don’t think she and I have been working for a while.” Oliver said. “She wanted to call it off. I thought we should too.”

“Because you have feelings for her?” Lance nodded towards Felicity.

“That is part of it. Sara and I are not the same as we were when we got on that boat and recently it’s been a lot more noticeable. We have had different experiences and they have changed us in ways we didn’t expect.” Oliver explained.

“I get that. Thanks for letting me know what was going on.” Lance said. “Just so you know, you better not hurt Felicity because he will kill you. Don’t act like you don’t know who ‘he’ is.”

Oliver nodded. “I know who he is and what he will do.”

Lance took a breath and went to get in the car to take Felicity home.

A half an hour later, Quentin Lance had managed to get Felicity to take aspirin and drink water before going to bed. He also put a trash can by the bed. She had insisted on wearing her new pajamas so he had to wait for her to change into them. 

He walked into the living room and there stood the Arrow.

“She’s drunk.” Lance said.

The Arrow nodded. “I am aware of her birthday party. I’m just here to give her one last present.”

“Do you know Queen or something? He knew you were bringing her a gift.” Lance said.

“I have had contact with him.” The arrow said cryptically. “Good night. I will watch over her tonight.”

Lance nodded and walked out the front door. He looked at the closed door and shook his head. He knew he should check the arrow’s connection to Oliver Queen but he really didn’t want to know.

Inside, Oliver knelt at the side of the bed. “Felicity?”

Felicity opened her eyes. She gave him a loopy grin. “You said I have another present. Where is it?”

Oliver pushed back his hood. He held out a green box to her. “It’s right here.”

Felicity took the box and inside was an emerald and diamond pendant set in platinum in the shape of an arrow.

“Wow that is … wow!” Felicity said. “Thank you, Oliver.”

“You deserve it for everything you have done. Go to sleep and I will be right here with you. I’m going to stay with you tonight.” Oliver said. 

“I don’t understand. You’re with Sara. You can’t stay with me.” Felicity said.

“Sara and I have decided to end things.” Oliver said. “If you want me to go I will.”

“No but who is doing patrols?” Felicity asked.

“Roy and Sara. Dig is on the comms.” Oliver told her.

“So you are my real present.” Felicity said. What is going to happen now?”

“I’m going to stay with you and watch over you until morning then we will talk about what we want to do after that.” Oliver said. “I love you, Felicity, and I can’t ignore it anymore.”

“I love you too, Oliver.” Felicity said as her eyes started to close. “Best birthday ever!”

Oliver smiled. He pulled off his leathers and got into bed beside her. Oliver knew this wasn’t the only one of her birthdays he would spend in bed with her.


End file.
